


Friday Night Moments

by pushkin666



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, D/s, M/M, Possessive!Gibbs, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the end of season 3 where Gibbs retired. Something happened to him whilst he was away.  He returns to make Tony his own.</p><p>Written for a gibbstony challenge.  Prompts given were:  Friday Night Slaughter, and Sometimes sin's a pleasure and sometime's pleasure's a sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night Moments

Tony pulled his jacket around himself, trying to keep warm. He shivered in the cold wind. When he left his apartment earlier in the evening it was much warmer, the evening air unusually balmy for the time of year. He knew that he was drinking too much, the alcohol inhibiting his warmth but it was something that he had eased into since Gibbs' retirement, Tony taking over his position as senior agent.

He wasn't enjoying the position as much as he thought he would. He missed having Gibbs there to turn to, the surety of the man, knowing that as long as Gibbs was around him he was safe. He missed the chats, the approval when he figured something out. 'Hell' He even missed the slaps on the back of the head. He had never been given to too much introspection but long ago realised that he would do anything for the man's approval.

It wasn't just the approval he wanted. He realised that now ... after the man was gone. He knew for years that he found men as attractive as women but it wasn't until he met Gibbs that he knew, finally here was a man he could trust. A man he could let himself go with. A man he could give himself too. He knew it would never happen - for one thing he wasn't a redhead and for another he wasn't female. As far as he was aware Gibbs was interested in women only. He sighed and pulled the jacket tighter around him. The alcohol should have warmed him up but instead he felt cold inside.

Letters were written to Gibbs but as of yet he hadn't had the courage to post them, each letter telling Gibbs how he felt, how he missed him, wished he was still there even though he knew nothing would ever happen between them. Letters written and carefully put away in a drawer. Not wanting to destroy the words, fearing illogically that to destroy the letters would be to destroy the feelings. He snorted and glanced at his watch - 2330. It was early for going home but there was no desire to stay longer in the bar. Getting slaughtered on alcohol on a Friday night was no longer fun, even though it might give him a few hours peace it wasn't worth it in the end. "Getting old DiNozzo," he told himself. "Old and boring."

He spun around as he heard a soft laugh, his hand instinctively moving to his gun. "Who's there?" he called out. Nothing. His eyes scanned the alleyway. Not the best way to walk home but certainly the quickest and he never felt in any danger.

He was confident in his ability to look after himself - had no real fears of being waylaid.

He took another careful look. Nothing. Thinking his mind must be playing tricks on him he started off again. Only another few minutes and he would be there. He kept his hand close to his gun though.

The hair on the back of his neck began to rise. He could feel somebody watching him but another quick glance revealed nothing. 'Weird!' He could still feel the watchful gaze and he quickened his pace, holding himself alert. He breathed a sigh of relief as he reached the apartment building. He nodded to the guard before taking the lift up to his floor. He glanced around as he left the lift and rubbed the back of his neck. That feeling of being watched was back again. "Dammit," he muttered. "Get a grip." He quickly opened the door to the apartment and went inside, locked the door behind him.

He removed his jacket as he walked into the bedroom. He stopped in shock. Everything was in place but on the bed papers were strewn. He dropped his jacket on a chair and striding over picked one up. Gibbs. His letters to Gibbs. Every last one of them. 'What the hell'. He began to gather them up, putting them into a pile. It was a joke - it had to be. Ziva or McGee. He cringed at the thought that either of them had seen these, read them. He felt like crying. These were his. Private. Nobody should see them but him - not even Gibbs. He couldn't leave them around, would put them in the safe. Bundling them together he clasped them to his chest and turned, nearly dropping them in shock when he saw the figure standing in the doorway.

"Gibbs? What are you doing here?" He looked around the room. "How did you get in?"

He looked down at the papers in his hands. "Please tell me you didn't," he raised pleading eyes to the man. "You didn't ..."

"I did." Gibbs' voice was soft. "I read all of them."

He brushed past him, trying to avoid him as he left the bedroom. He opened up the safe, his hands trembling as he typed out the combination. Once it was opened he placed the letters inside before locking it again. Although why he didn't know. Perhaps he should simply burn them. He turned. Gibbs was stood in front of him. Tony pressed himself back against the wall, the air of menace emanating from the other man starting him, unnerving him. He took a breath of air as Gibbs leant in, his hands on the on the wall trapping Tony in his arms. He swallowed as the older man took a deep breath almost as though he were scenting Tony. He shifted uncomfortably, the closeness of the man setting him on edge.

"I read your letters Tony," Gibbs whispered. "And guess what?"

"What?" his voice was shaky trying to hide his body's reactions to the proximity of the other man.

"I liked it," Gibbs told him. "Liked that you thought of me that way. I had wondered before now, but you seemed to be such a tomcat that I thought my initial interpretation was wrong." He leaned in and brushed his lips against Tony's ear. Tony shivered.

"You want me," Gibbs told him. "You want me to bend you over and take you. You want me to possess you, to control you, to own you." He groaned at the dark husky voice. It looked like Gibbs; smelt like Gibbs but Jesus he never thought that Gibbs would say those words. He trembled as Gibbs ran his hand down his front until it was rested on Tony's stomach. "Do you want that Tony? Do you want me to make you mine?" His hand continued down until it was cupping Tony's erection. "Nice ... very nice." Tony bucked into the hand and Gibbs chuckled. "Answer me Tony," he said sharply. "Do you want to be mine?"

He tried to bring his brain back into some semblance of order. Did he want this? Gibbs had read the letters. How he didn't know but Gibbs wasn't angry, wasn't scared off. He wondered if he was dreaming all of this, whether too much alcohol was drunk. He closed his eyes – maybe Gibbs would be gone when he opened them. Opened his eyes. Nope, Gibbs was still there, staring at him smiling almost as if he knew what Tony was thinking. He shook himself mentally and took a deep breath. He didn't care ... was going to take what he could. He could feel himself falling back under Gibbs' dominant personality.

"Yes, boss," he answered before he could talk himself out of it. "I want to be yours."

"Good." Gibbs' eyes glittered. He let go of Tony and stepped back. He took something out of his pocket. Before Tony was quick enough to react a chloroform drenched cloth was pressed over his nose and mouth. As he began to fall he felt himself caught in strong arms and then nothing.

*************************

He groaned as he opened his eyes. The room spun and he quickly closed them again, feeling nauseous. "Shush," The bed dipped and a hand stroked his forehead. "I've turned the light out. Give yourself a moment." Gibbs! The hand stroking his head, running his fingers through his hair. He gave a contented murmur and moved into the hand enjoying the feeling. Gibbs chuckled again. He gave a start as he realised it was Gibbs that he heard in the alleyway. Gibbs who must have been watching him. He tried to sit up before realising that he couldn't. He opened his eyes and looked up into Gibbs' face. He pulled at his hands again. He began to panic when he realised that he was naked and chained spread-eagled to the bed. He looked around – didn't recognise where he was.

"Gibbs. What's going on?" He pulled at his arms. "Let me go."

"No. You're mine now Tony." Tony shivered as Gibbs traced his hand down his neck. "Don't lie to me and tell me you don't want me. You even described this in one of your letters." He smiled. "Just relax Tony. I'm not going to hurt you. I'd never hurt you." He stroked Tony's forehead. "You gave yourself to me. Remember." He stood and began to remove his clothes. Tony watched in fascination as more and more bare flesh was revealed. Finally Gibbs was naked. He stood for a moment looking down at Tony before sitting down next to him again. Leaning in he took Tony's mouth in a deep kiss, plundering and taking. Tony groaned and relaxed back into the bed, letting the elder man lead the way. He gasped as a warm slick hand came down and wrapped itself around his erect cock. He bucked up into Gibbs' hand moaning into his mouth as his cock was worked expertly, the hand sliding up and down. Gibbs let go of his mouth and Tony gulped in some much needed air before his mouth was captured again. He bucked up. He wasn't going to last, had waited too long for this to be able to hold out. Tony groaned into the warm mouth as he came, his come covering Gibbs hand. Gibbs released his mouth and sat back. He moaned softly as he watched the elder man lick his fingers clean of Tony's come.

"Beautiful." The ice blue eyes held and caught his own. "You're just as beautiful as I thought you would be." Tony blushed and turned his face away. Gibbs hand grasped his chin and turned it back until he was looking up at him. "Don't look away," he told him "You're beautiful Tony. Don't ever doubt that."

He nodded shakily. Watched as Gibbs moved until he was kneeling between his spread legs. Although he was cuffed and chained the chains holding his legs were loose, allowing movement. "Lift up," Gibbs instructed him. He obeyed without thinking and a pillow was slid underneath his backside raising him up. He watched as Gibbs dipped his hand in the bowl at the side of the bed, his hand gleaming with oil as he brought it back to Tony. He gently cupped Tony's balls running his fingers over the soft sac. Tony moaned as the fingers ran under his balls, over the perineum and down between his thighs.

Tony couldn't hold in a gasp when he felt one of them breach his body, sliding inside him with almost painful slowness, entering him digit by digit until he felt small and vulnerable.

"Gibbs", he whispered. "Boss, please."

Gibbs looked up at him and smiled a soft hazy smile that Tony somehow knew was reserved solely for him. "Just relax, Tony. I won't hurt you." He pulled his finger slowly out and just as slowly pushed it back in. He watched Tony's face and frowned as Tony bit down on his lip, breaking the skin. The scent of blood filled the air. "Don't," he said, brushing the thumb of his free hand over the full bottom lip. "You'll hurt yourself." He brought the thumb to his mouth and slowly licked the blood off. He continued to gently but relentlessly move his finger in and out of the tight passage.

"You've very tight," he murmured.

"I've never …," Tony broke off and turned his head to one side.

"Never what Tony?" Gibbs turned Tony's head until he was looking into his eyes.

"Never done this before," the younger agent admitted. "Never found anybody I could … trust."

Gibbs smiled again and dropped a soft kiss on Tony's lips. "You can trust me Tony. Just think I'll be the only man who's made love to you. This isn't just sex you know." He leaned down and whispered. "I'll be your first, Tony. Your first and your only one. You're mine now. Just remember that. You don't get to share this with anybody else. Enjoy this, don't regret it. You remember that line of poetry you quoted in one of your letters - sometimes sin's a pleasure and sometimes pleasure's a sin. Well that's true of this, true of us."

He sat back up. Tony blinked at him his eyes beginning to glaze over with pleasure as Gibbs brushed his finger softly against the man's prostate, making Tony whimper. His eyes traced the line of DiNozzo's body. His arms and legs spread wide and fastened with thin chains to the bedposts. The chains fastened to the D rings of the leather cuffs encasing Tony's wrists and ankles, the black leather starkly standing out against the golden tan. Gibbs smiled as he contemplated the cuffs. When he'd done this before he'd used ropes or ties, but not with Tony. Tony was special and deserved the best and so Gibbs had gone hunting online for custom made items. He'd placed the order over a year ago when he first realised he wanted the younger agent.

When they arrived he took them out to examine. Traced his fingers over them again and again, the leather soft as butter, the inside line. Imagined Tony in them. They'd been prohibitively expensive but worth it. He brought his thoughts back to the present and pulling his finger out he slowly started to trace two fingers around Tony's hole before beginning to push them inside.

He stopped at Tony's instinctive flinch and then as Tony relaxed he continued to push them in. Slowly he began to scissor his fingers stretching the tight passage. He wanted this first time to be good for Tony. Didn't want to hurt him. Wanted to make this as pleasurable as possible for the younger man. He rubbed his fingers up against the prostate. Tony whimpered and clenched down on his fingers, holding him tight before relaxing again.

He looked up. Tony's body was flush with pleasure his head thrown back. He pulled the fingers out and then slowly, so very slowly he pushed three fingers in. He continued to move his fingers in and out of Tony until the tight passage was relaxed. Pulling his fingers out he wiped them on the sheet. Reaching down he unchained Tony's ankles leaving the wrist cuffs in place. Getting some more oil he slicked up his cock. Crawling forward he moved his hands under until he was cupping Tony's backside in his hands. Lifting Tony until he was resting on Gibbs thighs he slowly slid his cock into Tony's passage. Pushed in slowly ignoring Tony's initial shocked cry he didn't stop until he was fully seated. He ran his hands over Tony's trembling thighs up and over and his stomach, gentling him, calming the man. "Alright Tony?" he asked. At Tony's shaky nod he slowly pulled out and then pushed back in again.

He moved so he was leaning over Tony, the shift in position forcing him deeper into the man. Tony cried out. "Wrap your legs around my waist," he told him. Was glad when Tony didn't question, simply doing as instructed. He stopped and took a deep breath, savouring the feel of Tony around him, holding him tight within. He began to thrust, gently at first but then more forcefully. Tony let out an unheeded oath as Gibbs pushed up against his prostrate. Gibbs hit it again and again, his cock sliding slickly in and out of Tony's arse. He knew he wasn't going to last long, the feel of Tony around him, the way he looked under him, exciting him. He began to move faster, harder, setting up a punishing pace knowing that Tony would feel this in the morning and probably the day after. He was glad, wanted Tony to feel this, to know who he belonged to. The younger man was simply beautiful, sweat covering his body as he writhed under Gibbs, cries of pleasure escaping him as his cock brushed up against the prostate.

Leaning down he gently brushed his lips over Tony's before taking his mouth in a deep possessive kiss. Pulled away when he could feel the younger man needing air.

"Who do you belong to?" he asked, his voice harsh.

Hazel eyes looked up at him, eyes of love, want and need. "You," Tony said. "You."

"Yes!" He took Tony's bound wrists with his hands, holding him flat to the bed. His thrusts became erratic, much more forceful and then he was coming. He pushed Tony's head to one side and then he was biting down into that soft neck, his fangs piercing the skin. As he began to suck the blood down Tony bucked and came for a second time, his warm come splattering Gibbs' body as Gibbs claimed him as his mate, taking Tony for his own.


End file.
